1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which is inclusive of a computer device, such as a personal computer or server computer, and an image forming device, such as a copier, printer, scanner, facsimile, composite machine or multi-function peripheral. Moreover, the present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processing program, and a recording medium, such as an SD memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a composite machine or multi-function peripheral which is provided with a copier function, a printer function, a scanner function and a facsimile function has come to be marketed. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to print an image on a copy sheet when it functions as a copier or a printer. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to read an image from an original document when it functions as a copier or a scanner. The composite machine or multi-function peripheral is configured to transmit an image to or receive an image from an external device through a communication line when it functions as a facsimile. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-084383.
In recent years, various application programs are often implemented in the composite machine or the multi-function peripheral. However, it is not unusual that a user of the composite machine or the multi-function peripheral does not notice existence of a special useful application program implemented therein.
In such a case, existence of the special useful application program will become useless, and an unnecessary burden will be continuously put on the user of the composite machine or the multi-function peripheral. Such situations are the same also with respect to information processing devices other than image forming devices, such as composite machines or multi-function peripherals.